1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel and a preparation method thereof and, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display panel with a narrow frame and a preparation method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As display techniques developed, the quality requirements therefor are also increased. For both portable display devices with small sizes and display devices with large sizes, shapes thereof are developed toward light weight and thin thickness. In addition, the display devices having high quality, low power consumption and no radiation are the mainstream in the display techniques.
For the display devices with small sizes such as mobile phones or tablets, it is desired to develop a display device which has the largest display area in the same penal size. One manner to achieve the aforementioned purpose is to reduce the size of the border area beyond a display area of the display devices.
During the currently used process for preparing a liquid crystal display device, a substrate is firstly coated with a sealant, and then liquid crystal cells are injected into the region defined by the sealant via one drop filling method after the sealant is cured. Herein, the region defined by the cured sealant is filled with the liquid crystal cells to be used as a display area. However, the currently used process for applying the sealant is a surround coating, and the formed sealant has an arcuate peripheral edge at the turning points due to the limitation of the turning radius of the used sealant coating machine. The arcuate peripheral edge of the formed sealant is close to the display area of the display device, and may further overlap with the display area thereof. In this case, the region of the display area thereof is reduced and the width of the border area with the sealant formed thereon is increased. Therefore, the requirement for narrow border area cannot be achieved, and sometimes the situation of sealant overflow may also be occurred.
Hence, it is desirable to provide a sealant and a method for dispensing the same for preparing a display device with narrow border area, in order to increase the region of the display area thereof and the tensile strength thereof.